Stalker
by SuperBlueGirl12
Summary: Santana has been pulled out of the police academy to work with Beth Davis of the Stalkers unit. Along with their team Sharna and Spencer, she finds out that work in this field is not for the faint hearted.


**Hey everyone, I was watching a new show and became inspired! This is kind of a four way cross over. I've picked my favourite people and made them into a team! Glee/Stalker/Criminal Minds/Dancing with the stars (A weird combination, I know!)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>'<em>Here we are in the room full of strangers<em>

_Standing in the dark where your eyes couldn't see me_

_Well, I had to follow you though you did not want me to_

_But that won't stop my lovin' you, I can't stay away.'_

Santana rolled over and slapped off her alarm clock. It was five in the morning, but this was her routine now. Up early, bed late, restless nights. She had too much to do and too much to worry about. She had just taken a new job and it was taking it's toll on her.

She had been working as an assistant to Beth Davis, the head of the Stalkers Unit of the New York police department. She was pulled out of the policy academy two years early, her college degree in criminal psychology appealing to them during the interview process. She liked Beth, had great respect for what she did. Even though she was a hard ass boss Santana knew she was impressing her slightly. Beth was only just over ten years older than Santana and they had a lot in common.

She finally pulled the covers off of her body and walked tiredly into the bathroom, turning the bright light on and looking at herself in the mirror. She looked tired. Beth had warned her that the job was hard, that it wasn't for everybody, but Santana was determined to give it a go even if she couldn't stomach it for the long run. After getting ready she grabbed her bag and keys from the kitchen side, careful not to wake Rachel and Kurt. She clipped her holster onto her belt and left the building.

She parked in the underground car park of the NYC police building, the stalkers unit working out of the tenth floor, and headed for the elevators. One her way she ran into another member of their unit, Sharna, a completely hot Australian who had been part of Beth's team for many years. 'Hey Santana.' She said in her delicious accent. Santana had a crush, a bad one, but knew she had to remain professional. She was a baby in this unit and had to give her all to the job.

'Morning Sharna, how was your weekend?' Santana asked, pushing the button for floor ten.

'It was okay, didn't really have anything planned. I was half expecting to be called in to work.'

'Same here, I went out with my friends on Saturday night but was constantly checking my phone.'

'What a life we have.' Sharna joked, smiling at Santana who nodded. The lift pinged and they stepped out onto their floor. It was already bustling with people. The final member of their team, and the only male, Spencer Reid, came past them and said;

'Beth wants us in the conference room.'

'Morning to you to Spence.' Sharna shouted after him as he continued on his way. Spencer was an odd character. Cute in a nerdy way but had no idea how to talk to women, or people in general really.

The women made their way to the conference room quickly, seeing Beth pacing on the other side of the glass windows. It was never a good sign to see her pace. 'This must be bad.' Sharna said. 'Come on.' She opened the door and ushered Santana through. 'What's going on Beth?' Sharna asked setting her bag on the table but not taking a seat. There was no need for good morning's between these two, they just got each other. Santana took a seat opposite Spencer and turned to their boss.

'Remember that girl who came to us a few weeks ago, she thought her ex was harassing her.'

'Yeah, Sandra... Peak, the college kid.' Sharna reminded them.

'Well her ex left town a week ago, but things are still happening.'

'It's not the ex-boyfriend?' Spencer looked at her confused, he had profiled the boyfriend perfectly and thought it had to be him.

'It's not him.' Beth said, beginning to pace again.

'Who else could it be? Just a random psycho?' Santana interjected but Beth kept pacing.

'It's never normally random, there's usually a connection between a stalker and their victims.' Sharna clarified.

'So we need to find out who's doing this before it escalates.' Beth lent on the back of her chair. There were moments of thoughtful silence before the door burst open, attracting all of their attentions. It was Jane, the unit's secretary.

'What is it?' Beth asked her.

'The hospital called. A woman named Sandra Peck was just admitted and they found your card in her pocket.'

'Shit.' Beth hung her head. 'Shit!' She looked back to Jane. 'Did they say what happened?'

'No, just that they need you down there, now.'

'Okay, thanks Jane.' The secretary left the room and Beth formulated a plan. 'Right, Santana, come with me to the hospital. Sharna, I want you and Spencer to research more into Sandra's life. I want to know everyone she's been in contact with over the past five years, and I mean everyone.'

'You got it.' Sharna picked up her things and left the room, Spencer close behind.

'Come on kid.' Beth said. 'I think you're ready to observe an interview with a victim.' She left the room and Santana was still sitting nervously in her chair. She had spoken to people on cases before, but none in the hospital who were hurt. She didn't know if she was ready for this. Just then, the door was pushed back open. 'Now Santana, we don't have all day.'

'Yeah, sorry, coming.' She stuttered, and picked up her bag, following Beth out of the room. The only thing left to do was get their guns from the secure armoury, an item Santana was starting to get used to wearing.


End file.
